There have been attempts in the prior art to estimate a human brain activity utilizing data that has been detected by functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI), near infrared spectroscopy (NIRS), or electroencephalography (EEG), such as is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2013-176406.